This Girl is On Fire (Never Can Say Goodbye)
by Darkhsm1
Summary: Quinn Fabray esta alistandose para ir a sus clases en Yale cuando se encuentra con una gran sorpresa, Katniss Everdeen esta en su departamento. (También aparece Meggie Folchart de Inkheart) *One shot*


This Girl is On Fire (Never Can Say Goodbye…):

~ Katniss Everdeen cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No sabia donde se encontraba y no recordaba mucho.

Lo último que veía en su mente era un aerodeslizador del Capitolio sacándola de la Arena del Vasajalle de los Veinticinco y quedo inconciente.

Después se encontraba en ese Edificio que se parecía a su Casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores pero era tan…

Una sombra paso a su lado. Trato de localizar de donde venia pero nada.

Las heridas causadas en la Arena ya habían desaparecido. Era como magia.

Entonces esa puerta se abrió y la vio salir del baño, envuelta en una toalla.

Su nombre era Quinn Fabray, dieciocho años, rubia y hermosa.

-¿Quién eres? –su cara mostraba horror, no esperaba ver a nadie en ese momento.

-¿Quién eres tu? –gritó Katniss, buscaba su arco que debería estar colgado en su espalda pero no encontró nada.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa, mujer? ¡Sal inmediatamente! –gritó la rubia.

Katniss sintió como el vapor del baño llegaba hacia ella y se puso en defensa. Escucho un 'tic-toc' y se asustó.

-¿Sigo en la Arena? ¿Dónde estan los demás tributos? ¿Y Peeta?

El rostro de Quinn mostró duda y despues asombro.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, y hace un año gané los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Tu quien eres?

Quinn sonrió a la otra chica y no pudo contestar la pregunta, lo que ella quería se habia cumplido.

-Me llamo Quinn Fabray… Y… -río, no se pudo contener, su sonrisa era inmensa.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Katniss solamente podía pensar que tenía frente a ella a un Mutto del Capitolio o algo parecido. Un hermoso mutto rubio como una reencarnación de Glimmer.

-No me sucede nada. Es que… Tu eres la chica del libro que estoy leyendo –su sonrisa no habia desaparecido.

¿Libro?

-¿Libro? ¿Dónde esta Panem? ¿Y el Capitolio?

-Estas en New Haven, Estados Unidos. Estamos en mi departamento, y tengo que irme a la escuela.

-¿Escuela? –las preguntas de Katniss no eran fáciles de responder para Quinn.

-Primero tengo que explicarte otra cosa –sonrío.

Quinn logró que Katniss se sentara en la sala de su departamento mientras ella se iba a poner un poco de ropa.

Katniss miraba para todos lados, esperaba encontrarse con algún otro tributo, o que aquella chica fuera un Vigilante del Capitolio. Localizo un reloj en la pared y recordó la Arena.

La chica regresó y traía puesto unos jeans apretados, una blusa roja y una chaqueta de mezclilla, mientras hablaban ella se secaba el cabello.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Katniss con desconfianza le contó sobre la arena, Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, el plan de Beete, el aerodeslizador y ella estando allí.

-Y entonces, aquí estoy –Katniss seguía aún muy a la defensiva.

-Pues… Te contaré lo que sucede. Mi compañera de cuarto se llama Meggie Folchart y ella, al igual que su padre, tiene un don especial –Katniss escuchaba prestando mucha atención –Ella con su voz puede sacar de los libros a sus personajes –Katniss seguía sin entender –Tu eres un personaje de un libro. Eres la protagonista de la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre. El día de ayer Meggie y yo estábamos leyendo 'En Llamas' y su magia inicio, desapareció nuestra mascota, Niggles, pero no apareciste tú. Hasta ahorita.

Katniss no podía entender.

-¿Soy un personaje de un libro?

-Si, eres una heroína –dijo Quinn. Se quedaron viendo unos cuantos segundos –Pues… tengo clase de Expresión Verbal… Regresaré en la noche, nos vemos –le dijo y le guiñó un ojo, mientras salía.

Katniss se quedó en el departamento esperando a Quinn. Recorrió todos los rincones de aquel lugar. Se encontró con la cocina y por cualquier cosa tomo un cuchillo. Aún no confiaba en ella.

De repente escucho como la puerta se abría, espero alerta a escuchar la voz de Quinn, pero no fue así:

-¡¿QUINN?! –era una voz aguda y melodiosa.

¿Quién era? Podía ser la chica que la habia traído a ese mundo.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo Katniss al encontrarse con la chica. Era rubia, con ojos azules y linda.

-Me… Me llamo Meggie… ¿Quién eres? –traía una sonrisa idéntica a la que hizo Quinn al verla por primera vez.

-Soy Katniss, ¿Tu eres la que me trajo aquí, verdad?

Meggie puso el rostro serio. Sabia que debía cuidar sus palabras, conocía a esa chica muy bien.

-Si, soy yo –fue lo primero que sus labios pudieron decir.

Entonces Katniss sacó el cuchillo de donde lo traía guardado.

~ Quinn llegó a su departamento para comer. Estaba entusiasmada para ver a Katniss y a Meggie, suponía que se iban a llevar muy bien.

Pero lo que encontró no fue lo esperado.

El vientre de Meggie estaba partido a la mitad, junto a ella estaba el reloj de pared y el cuchillo con el cual su vientre habia sido cortado.

Quinn no podía entenderlo ni creerlo. No entendía porque Katniss lo podría hacer.

Entonces escuchó un ruido atrás de ella. Volteo y vio a Katniss ensangrentada.

-Yo soy el Sinsajo –dijo y con un martillo le destrozo la cabeza a Quinn. Quedo tirada en el suelo, sus ojos veían a la nada, sus hermosos ojos azules.

Entonces Katniss, pensando que oiría el cañón del Capitolio espero algunos segundos… Al no escuchar nada supo lo que debía de hacer.

Fue al baño y lleno la bañera. Se metió con todo y ropa y dejo que el agua terminara el trabajo.


End file.
